United Alliance of Evil
The United Alliance of Evil is an organization led by Dark Specter, Monarch of Evil, and at the end of Power Rangers in Space by his successor Astronema. Its name, mentioned only in passing in Power Rangers: Zeo, has been adopted by fans as a description for the forces amassed by Dark Specter in Power Rangers in Space, though the name was not officially used in this context. Members Dark Specter Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa *Goldar *Finster *Z Putty Patrollers *Tenga Warriors Monsters *Mighty Morphin Season 1 **Eye Guy **Snizard **Pineoctopus **Madame Woe **Goo Fish **Jellyfish **Dramole **Two-Headed Parrot **Pumpkin Rapper **Slippery Shark **Soccadillo **Oysterizer *Mighty Morphin Season 2 **Octophantom **Stag Beetle **Guitardo **Turbanshell *Mighty Morphin Season 3 **Vampirus **Lanterra **Face Stealer **Miss Chief **Katastrophe **Inciserator **Ravenator **Arachnofiend *Zeo **Impursonator Master Vile *Blue Globbor Machine Empire *King Mondo *Queen Machina *Prince Sprocket *Klank & Orbus *Cogs *Quadrafighters Monsters *Silo *Punch-a-bunch *Mace Face *Wrecking Ball *Admiral Abominator *Tough Tusks *Monsieur Stenchy *Altor *Protectron Divatox *Rygog *Porto *Piranhatrons *Putra Pods Monsters *Amphibitor *Pharaoh *Terror Tooth *Wolfgang Amadeus Griller *Shrinkasect *Translucitor *Wild Weeder *Maniac Mechanic General Havoc Astronema *Elgar *Ecliptor *Darkonda **Darkliptor *Quantrons *Piranhatrons *Velocifighters Psycho Rangers *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink Monsters *Electrotramp *Clawhammer *Voltage Hog *Elephantitan *Sting King *Crocoviles *Destructipede **Destructipede's revived monsters: ***Powerdriller ***Fearog ***Clawhammer ***Sting King ***Behemoth *Mamamite **Termitus *Lionizer *Body Switcher *Kerovan-Ouster 35 *Lunatick *Praying Mantis *Destructoid *Horror Bull *Lizwizard *Batterax *Spikey *Frightwing *Mr. Digit Owl *Datascammer *Jakarak *Vacsacker *Tankenstein Darkonda's Monsters *Barillian Bug *Mutantrus *Crocotoxes *Coralizer Remnants of the UAE Psycho Rangers *Psycho Red *Psycho Black *Psycho Blue *Psycho Yellow *Psycho Pink Machine Empire Generals *General Venjix *Gerrok *Steelon *Automon *Tezzla Serpentera Thrax *Vulturus History The UAE consists of these leaders and all their respective foot soldiers and monsters. The Machine Empire supposedly left the UAE during Power Rangers: Zeo during their attack on Earth, but later rejoined. UAE forces first came into play during the attack on Eltar, Zordon's home planet. They captured Zordon, and resigned Alpha 5 and Dimitria to a mysterious fate. Dark Specter planned to absorb Zordon's power, but constantly had to hide him from the searching Phantom Ranger and Space Rangers. After various attempts to destroy them, Specter was destroyed by a weapon the UAE had created to use on Earth. Following Dark Specter's demise, Astronema took control of the organization. The various factions launched their attacks: Rita, Zedd, and Vile attacking Triforia and capturing the Gold Ranger; the Machine Empire attacking the Phantom Ranger's home world and subduing both him and the Blue Senturion; and Divatox attacking Aquitar and overwhelming the Alien Rangers. Astronema personally led the attack on Earth, in the events shown in the episode Countdown to Destruction. However, the UAE was defeated when Andros, the Red Space Ranger, shattered Zordon's containment tank. Zordon's life force washed over the galaxy, destroying the monsters, foot soldiers, and most of the villains. It also turned Rita, Zedd, and Divatox into pure, ordinary humans. Astronema is also restored to her normal form of Karone. The UAE was destroyed for the most part, but some remnants still clung. Among these were the UAE created Psycho Rangers and the last Generals of the Machine Empire, as well as the most powerful zord Serpentera. Also, Thrax, son of Rita and Zedd made an appearance in the Operation Overdrive team-up special called "Once a Ranger". Zedd also makes an appearance in Power Rangers: Super Legends. Trivia *The only known team of Power Rangers that has not combatted the UAE or UAE related are the Jungle Fury, RPM and Samurai Rangers (Forever Red in Wild Force ''regrouped ten red rangers from each present team to battle the remnants of the Machine Empire and Once a Ranger in ''Operation Overdrive ''gathered together the Overdrive rangers with five veteran rangers to defeat Thrax. *It is unknown how Thrax or the Machine Empire Generals survived Zordon's energy wave. It is possible they were far away from the area of the time. It's also possible that Thrax was trapped in his Space Dumpster at the time and thus spared from the effects of the wave. *''From out of Nowhere Part I ''is the first time the UAE are together as an organization. *Curiously, Lord Zedd stated that the Universal Morphing Grid was only stable if the struggle between Zordon and himself continued. However, there are greater evils than Lord Zedd in the universe, Dark Specter being a prime example. Also, when Zedd was purified at the end of ''Countdown to Destruction, the Universal Morphing Grid was still active and remained stable. (Although Zedd's egotistical nature may lead him to state that HE is the ultimate evil in the universe) *Being members of the Machine Empire, it is unknown what has happened to Archerina and Prince Gasket when Zordon's energy wave washed over or if they were even close enough to be hit by it at the time. *It is unknown what the fate of Master Vile, Rito Revolto, Goldar, Lokar and Scorpina. However, it is believed they were either purified like Rita and Zedd or destroyed and reduced to dust. *In Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Prince Olympius reveals a piece of rock that holds great powerful evil energy that resembles Dark Specter's hide. It could be possible that he had obtained it long after the UAE's defeat to the Space Rangers. *Astronema, an antagonist to the Space Rangers and one of the leaders of the UAE, later became the Lost Galaxy Pink Ranger to replace former ranger, Kendrix. *Rita Repulsa became the Mystic Mother in Power Rangers Mystic Force. *There is a possiblity that Scorpius and Trakeena were also former members of the United Alliance of Evil since Trakeena knew who Astronema was and even knew that Astronema's real name was Karone. Category:PR Villains Category:Mighty Morphin Category:Zeo Category:Turbo Category:In Space Category:Operation Overdrive Category:Wild Force